rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallowglass
Innocence proves nothing. Inquisitor Gallowglass is a newly raised member of the holy Ordo Hereticus. Shortly after becoming Interrogator Gallowglass is said to have suffered cruel tortures and rituals in the hands of heretics. Since this time he always known to wear a black glass mask crafted by the Brotherhood of Mars. Gallowglass is a very patient person, coldly calculating and soft spoken. He handles a huge network of spies and counterspies like a grand chess game. The death of a human being moves him little, only a proven few of his closest acolytes have the honor to be worth a sentiment now and then. Although every lead of corruption is being followed by the young Inquisitor, his foremost target are cultists, heretics and Chaos in all its ruinous forms. Gallowglass has been known more than once to cross borders into the fields of competences of the other Ordos. Whereas Inquisitors from Ordo Malleus seem to have no problem with this attitude, Inquisitors of Ordo Xenos do not take these transgressions lightly. In his own Order Gallowglass is seen as an ambitious but dangerous upstart. =Episodes= Season One Cradle of Darkness * 1.1 Maggots in the Meat: The agents of Gallowglass are called to a site of grisly murder and heretic rituals. ** Data Slate of Tonus Ferreus * 1.2 Cold Laughter Part I - The Silver-Tongued Bell: Successfully returning from their first mission, reinforcement arrives. * 1.3 Cold Laughter Part II - Lost Pilgrims: It is said that all of His children will finally rest bathed in His ever-shining light. But no light without shadow. And darkness is the enemy of His light. =Retinue of Inquisitor Gallowglass= *Azrael Umbra, Mercenary Hitman for hire *Kardan the Lost, Imperial Assassin *Miss Mary the Blooded, Sister of Battle *Sirhan al Zufar, Tallarn Desert Raider *Tanisha Bones, Imperial Assassin *Tonus Ferreus, Travelling Techpriest of the Brotherhood of Mars *Kilian Athanasius Kerensky, Stout Shepherd of the Imperial Fold *Salazar Jan, Penal Slave and Psyker of Heretic Origin =Locations= *Segmentum Obscurum **Acreage; Feudal World *Golgenna Reaches **Granithor; Cemetary World =Storyline= Shell cases of Kardan the Lost Aftertaste Cold Laughter Information gathered by members of the retinue the Sabbat Worlds Crusade (Most of the Information found in A History of the Later Imperial Crusades) *773.M41: Reincarnation of the Beati (Saint Sabbat) on Herodor, Civitas Beati *Warmaster of the Imperial forces: Warmaster Macaroth *military commanders of the Archenemy: :*Archon Urlock Gaur (at this point at the Fortress World of Monlond) :*Magister Enok Innokenti (commanding the catastrophic flank-attack in the Khan Group (third quater 773.M41); died in 773.M41 in the battle on Herodor through the hand of the Beati) :*Magister Anakwanar Sek (infamous for his considerable successful counter-attacks on the coreward portion of the Imperial thrust) Granithor *'Magistratum Sepulcretum': The magistratum and its minions are responsible for the billions of graves on the cemetery world of Granithor. Their abandonment is to check every tomb and grave-stone on the readability of its inscription. If time and weather had washed away the name of the humble dead the place of the grave is free for its next occupant. Diary of the revered father Kilian Athanasius Kerensky Dataslate =House Rules= * Sniping * Rogue Psyker Powers * Eldar Powers =Complimentary Information= *http://darkheresy.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://www.blackindustries.com/?template=40k *Warhammer 40k Timeline *http://www.nationmaster.com/encyclopedia/List-of-Gaunt%27s-Ghosts-characters Category:Gallowglass